War Robots Wiki:Style Guide
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles on this wiki. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. All editors are expected to agree and follow this guide when editing in order to ensure content consistency and quality in all 's articles. Administrators may issue Blocks in the case of repeated denial of Policies. If you're unsure and you have any questions regarding any policy, then please contact an Administrator, as we do our best to help editors. General Guidelines * Only English is allowed. This wiki is an English wiki, and not everybody will understand other languages. * Use formal language. Slang should be avoided where possible. * Using shorter terms (Molot instead of AC Molot) is ok as long as the proper term is linked and not shortened at least once. See Glossary. * Be consistent. Editors should aim to keep the style and formating consistent across pages. The wiki should appear to have one voice. * New Pages should follow the layout of current pages of the same type. * No profanity. Using profanity anywhere on this site, including in your personal pages, is strictly prohibited. * Be considerate. Creating off topic pages, spamming pages, etc. will not be tolerated. * No trolling. No troll edits, posts or pages. doing so will also get you instablocked for a week (Unless Strayed blocks you) * Create Links. If a word in an article has its own article, link it to the article. However, only the first instance in a section should be linked. Unnecessary or repeated linking should be avoided. * Speculation should be avoided. Articles should only contain facts. * Be objective. Avoid Personal opinions. Articles consisting solely of tips and recommendations, or personal experiences are best kept to blogs outside of the small guide to maximize effectiveness for each robot. * Usernames: Deliberately offensive, misleading or otherwise problematic usernames may be blocked at the discretion of any administrator. * Ownership: The War Robots Wiki is a public domain, and no editor owns anything. If you post something here, expect it to be edited mercilessly. * Multiple accounts are forbidden. If you are making a poll, please make it in Polls first. When a poll is finished move it to Poll Archive. Article titles Article's titles for an item should be the item's full name as it appears in the game. Correct capitalization of proper nouns are expected. For example, Gl. Patton, GAU Punisher and CRV Pin are correct while Patton, punisher, and CRV or Pin are incorrect. Titles should not use abbreviations; abbreviations should be left to redirects. Links Free links are internal links created by putting double square brackets around text designating the title of the article you want to link to. Eg. Robot will be rendered as Robot. Optionally, you can use a vertical bar (|) to customize the link title. For example, typing robot will produce robot, a link that is displayed as "robot" but in fact links to Robot. Blend link A Blend link is where the endings are blended into the link. This is the prefered style to use this instead of a piped link, if possible. Eg. Molots instead of Molots which are both rendered as Molots. Exception: a trailing apostrophe (') and any characters following the apostrophe are not blended. Layout The Skeleton The basis of every WR Wiki item article should consist the following: * Quotation: A description of the weapon or robot, copied from the in-game description. * Introduction: Unless an article is very short, it should start with an introductory lead section, before the first subheading. The table of contents, if displayed, appears after the lead section and before the first subheading. The first time the article mentions the title, put it in bold. * TOC: A Table Of Contents will automatically be created if there are 3 or more headers included in the article. On most pages it should be disabled with the tag which should be on the first line of the page. * Item properties: This should be a paragraph or two and contain a full description of the properties of the item. * Right Side Infobox with image: The Info box should contain all the in-game specifications of the item and an image of the item. Additional information may be added after the in-game information. * Headers: Separators clearly signifying the next section of the page. Text below the header should be detailed and have as little redundant information as possible. The first header on the page is H2 as H1 is reserved for the page name. * Category: This helps define a page's function. Category:How to contribute